The Life of a Demon Emperor
by yarmantho
Summary: Since that day he had lived a lie. Everything's nothing but lies... One-Shot.


**I own nothing !**

* * *

><p>He was floating….He felt numb.<p>

His mind felt sluggish…words and scenes blurred like a fast forward movie.

Then a flash of pain…, like something tried to constrict his mind to melt into the endless blackness.

He wondered if this was what hell was like.

After all he had done, he knew he deserved it…

The pain dulled somewhat…the blackness changed into white…,but he could barely care anymore….

At the very least he succeeded somewhat_…_

_Nunally…,he hoped she's happy…_

Then the white became blinding and it enveloped him…

Slowly…his consciousness faded and he was thrust into another world of darkness…

* * *

><p>In another world a baby boy opened his eyes.<p>

"Welcome to the world, Uchiha Sasuke." A woman said.

The baby—Sasuke blinked and stared…and when the woman seemed to knit her eyebrows, he started crying—'_because that's what babies usually do.'_

And so. Uchiha Sasuke was born.

* * *

><p>It was clear to her that Uchiha Sasuke was a genius.<p>

He was clearly more advanced than any babies. Even from the moment he was born he always seemed to understand what the adults around was talking about_ somehow_.

His eyes—his dark eyes with a tinge of violet that wasn't really noticeable—always shined with knowledge, with wisdom beyond his age, sometimes with sadness, loneliness, but mostly apathetic…blank. It was normal for veterans but that's not something a newborn baby should have.

Many people dismissed that…even his father—Fugaku, but not her. Not when she was practically the one that raised him, the one that had been constantly watching him grew. She knew Sasuke was not really normal. Despite that, she still loved him the same, gave him the love of a mother.

Though she often wondered if he knew that she knew too…

* * *

><p>It didn't take him too long to accept that he was a newborn baby named Sasuke instead of just lying dead somewhere. With nothing to do as a baby, the only thing he had was his mind…developed far beyond a one month baby and so…it took only one month to get to the theory that he got a second-chance in life and another two months to the fact that he actually had a new father, a new mother, and a new big brother.<p>

A new family.

And that he definitely wouldn't waste it.

* * *

><p>Itachi wasn't sure what he thought about his little brother.<p>

He was still a toddler…, barely 2 years old…, but he seemed different. No…, he was different. He sometimes stared off to the empty sky with haunted eyes…sometimes just became apathetic, sometimes smiled and was polite, and even sometimes played with the other kids like a normal kid.

Itachi was sure he was anything but normal though and probably was another prodigy like him.

Being a ninja and a prodigy to boot had allowed him to knew that the haunted eyes were only seen in veteran shinobis—those that already experienced loses…

He knew being a prodigy and as the son of the Clan Head was tiring. He didn't want Sasuke to experience the same thing. He wanted to shield Sasuke from the live of a prodigy. From the harshness of ninja life. From the wars and bloodshed. From the real truth of the world. From all the lies and deceit that had spun ever since the very beginning.

He promised himself that he would protect his little brother _no matter what_.

* * *

><p>When he was a little after one year old he had already started talking fluidly in full sentences, walking around without any wobbling and reading any kind of books.<p>

That's when he found that this world was a little different from his original. A little because whereas he used to fight with knightmare frames this one fight with chakra—a mix of spiritual and physical energy. Both could be used to cause great damages to the enemy.

He wasn't really surprised…, not exactly as he had seen so many impossible things that he had almost made a motto of " Everything is possible ! "

Almost.

He had long since found out that he was living in a village called Konohagakure in the Uchiha compound. That Uchiha was a prestigious clan and that he was the son of the Clan Head. That his father was a stoic man, rarely gave out praises to anyone. That his brother was a prodigy. That his mother was a little wary of him. Just a little. She never show it, but it was just that easy for him to read it from her eyes.

Nevertheless though, this was a new family that he had and he would do anything to protect them. He wasn't really that successful in creating a world of peace for Nunally without her getting harmed in the process so he was going to make sure the family he had now wouldn't fallen apart like his old one.

It's not like he forgot his original life. He remembered them very clearly and he was sure no one would replace Nunally. But then again he didn't have any little brother or sister now, all he had was his big brother that he had very recently taken a liking to.

Itachi-niisan was really kind to him.

Sometimes he wondered if he used to be like that too…

* * *

><p>At the age of two, he started trying to see if he still had the Geass.<p>

Though it seemed like he didn't have it.

He didn't know whether to be grateful that his Geass was gone. That he was no longer burdened to live in solitude. Or to be disappointed that his Geass was gone. That his main tool that he used to conquer the world was gone.

He settled for being grateful.

Then he tried getting the doujutsu that his clan was so proud of—the Sharingan—instead.

Based on the scrolls in the compound that he read through, it was extremely rare for someone to develop the Sharingan at a young age, and the youngest was at 4 years old—Itachi—niisan.

It didn't say how Nii-san got his Sharingan ( or how to get it at all )and so he was basically grabbing at straws here. It's not like he could ask anyone about this, he's pretty sure it would seem ridiculous and that anyone would just laughed at him or told him to ask again on a later date since he was "_too young"_.

He tried to activate it like how he used to activate the Geass. And obviously it didn't work. At all.

So he put the Sharingan matter on hold and tried practicing something else.

Starting with trying to control his chakra.

This time, he succeeded. It came easily for him.

With each of his successful attempts, he tried something harder with his chakra the next time and after that and after until he had mastered chakra control in 6 months.

* * *

><p>At the age of three, he was hailed as a prodigy.<p>

His father had trained him in taijutsu—hand-to-hand combat. Something he was terrible at in his first life.

But he found that it was surprisingly easy in this body. He supposed it was in the genetics, because he was in a ninja clan and obviously ninja had to be good at physical activities.

Then he was trained in every aspect of ninja. Including theories.

He also aced that.

Actually he aced almost in everything which was how he got the title of prodigy.

He had become the talk of the clan. Getting a lot of recognition from the Elders and his father.

But then again, with recognition came the expectation and sense of duty. The talks behind his back comparing him and Itachi-niisan.

He heard it all. But he decided to ignore them.

* * *

><p>At the age of four he still didn't have his Sharingan.<p>

And that had resulted in the Elders disappointment in him—the one they thought to be an Itachi incarnation.

The talks behind his back grew.

He tried. He really did. But it just didn't came.

His father also seemed to be disappointed in him although he didn't show it like the Elders did.

It seemed like no matter how good he was in other things it would _never_ be enough.

_He was not Itachi-niisan…but it seemed like he was expected to be him._

He supposed he was lucky he had already faced worse than just being compared to his big brother.

* * *

><p>Sometimes he just sat on the porch and watched the cloud idly. Wondering about his first life. Wondering about Nunally…Suzaku…Jeremy…C.C….Wondering whether his plan actually worked or not…Wondering if everything was going to be alright…<p>

That's how nii-san found him that day.

Nii-san just sat beside him and for quite some time he didn't say anything.

We just sat together in a comfortable silent.

Eventually though he broke it first.

"Nii-san. What's being a ninja actually like ?"

Itachi-niisan made an acknowledging sound and didn't answer for a while.

"Well…, if I have to say something about it…, then I suppose it is pretty nice." He said.

"Nice ? " Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, "Doesn't it have a lot of bad things too ?"

_Like all the bloodshed that the scrolls apparently didn't see fit to mention. Only telling about ninja heroes and villains that made all of the kids in his age in the compound wanting to become a ninja so that they could become a hero. _

"Yes, but while there is still some bad things, there is a lot of good things too. For example, ninjas can protect their important people, can stop war from happening, become a hero and all that."

_You didn't mention the bad things too, nii-san…why ?_

"Oh…I see." He said instead.

* * *

><p>When he was six, he went to the academy.<p>

It was boring there. He didn't see the point of actually attending. Though he also didn't want to graduate early—unlike what Father and everybody else except for nii-san and Mother said. So he just laid down and did all the things slowly. Made sure that he wasn't becoming a prodigy too in the Academy, even if there were already rumors that he was a prodigy. Eventually, with no evidence supporting the statement, the rumors died down.

Leaving a very angry Father and disapproving glances from the Elders.

He didn't care.

It was just a title.

Because of that father seemed to start neglecting his training to focus on grooming his big brother which had become an ANBU very recently.

He eventually became a shadow of his big brother.

He didn't mind. It was more freeing this way.

* * *

><p>When he was seven, he noticed that Itachi-niisan was starting to distance himself.<p>

He was always on mission after mission.

Father put more pressure on Itachi-niisan though he seemed to endure it well. With never showing emotion in front of him.

He knew it was all a farce though. He used to be like that when he was still the " Demon Emperor".

The only one nii-san seemed to be close with was him, fortunately.

At the very least he could try to cheer up nii-san.

* * *

><p>When he was eight, the tension in his family ran high.<p>

Probably not only within his family. But also in the Uchiha clan.

To be more exact between the Uchiha and the village.

It worried him. Something seemed to be up here.

He needed to know.

* * *

><p>When he was nine he was seriously trying to make sure he acted normal.<p>

He didn't get a lot from his snooping around here and there, but he got enough to clearly see that the Uchiha was planning a coup d'état against the village—soon.

And that was worrying. Though he tried really hard to make sure he didn't look any different than usual.

His mind had already started up different scenarios and how to counter them. None of them was easily doable by a child with no connection to anyone apart without making it suspicious.

Then again he was a tactical genius. And it's not like he's totally defenseless right now. In terms of abilities he had far exceeded normal ninjas.

Well, he supposed he needed to make a good use of his abilities now.

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny day when it happened.<p>

Itachi-niisan was accused by three members of the clan that he had killed Shisui Uchiha. Because he apparently didn't attend the previous night clan's meeting. The night when Shisui disappeared.

They said that Uchiha Shisui had left behind a suicide note and that the only person that hadn't attend the meeting too was nii-san.

In his opinion, it was a load of bullshit.

He had no doubt that nii-san must have at least knew something regarding Uchiha Shisui's death. But there's no way that his nii-san was the one that killed Uchiha Shisui. Might be the cause…but there must be something else in play here.

So nii-san was known widely as the traitor of the clan now.

* * *

><p>That night, he came to nii-san's room.<p>

Nii-san seemed stressed out and tired and it had even showed when he was looking at him right now although he did relax a bit when he saw him.

"What is it, Sasuke ?"

"I…just wonder if nii-san's alright ?"

Nii-san _forced_ a small smile, " I'm alright."

He scowled, " Liar. No need to hide it. I'm not used to be called a prodigy for nothing. I know something is up. I just want nii-san to know that you can talk to me about anything. I'm not going to judge. "

Itachi-niisan's guard was immediately up again, "Thank you for the concern. But everything is going to be alright. Just go to bed, Sasuke."

Sasuke held his gaze for a moment before he shifted his eyes, " Okay, goodnight nii-san."

_Liar. Why didn't you say anything ? I'm sure I could have done something about whatever it was. I need the information to do something. _

_Why did you keep everything to yourself ?_

"Goodnight Sasuke."

* * *

><p>The next morning he was sitting on the porch again. Itachi-niisan did too.<p>

As usual, none of us said anything for a while until surprisingly…nii-san said something.

"Sasuke you do know that you and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for."

He looked at nii-san with a subtle frown, " I know. " _And I don't like what you're implying nii-san._

He tried to divert the subject before it began to get depressing.

"Say…nii-san, what's your dream ?"

"My dream…? I wish for a world without war…where children could have their fun and no one is going to die in the battlefield…" he trailed off.

"_I wish for a gentler world." Nunally said._

His expression changed a bit when nii-san said that, Nunally's word echoing in his ears. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"That's a nice dream…a bit hard to achieve but I'm pretty sure it's still achievable" _even if it is by becoming a Demon Emperor, killing people to save countless more from dying, becoming the villain…_

"Probably one day…"

_A gentler world…a world without war…maybe I could try creating that world for Itachi-niisan just like what I did for Nunally._

* * *

><p>He had never expected this.<p>

He had never expected his brother had killed his parents…_all the Uchiha Clan…_

He stared at his brother figure in front of him with wide eyes.

"Why ?"

"To measure my abilities."

"That's..." _Not true…not true…._

_It didn't fit. Nii-san would never do this. _

"Are you going to kill me too ?"he asked with a scarily indifferent voice while slipping into a defensive stance.

_He had seen worse. He had killed a lot of people too. A lot of people thought he was just a murderer but he knew it was all to make a gentler world…a world without war._

_Maybe his brother was like him too…_

"No. You're not even worth killing."

"Oh…then why did you kill all the children too ? You're lying again…" he said.

_Liar. He was a liar. Just like what he used to be…_

"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. How can you decide that I'm lying ?"

_Because he's not only Uchiha Sasuke. He's also Lelouch vi Britannia…the demon emperor. He's not a kid. He had seen war. He had started it. He had ended it. _

_Because he was a liar too…_

" Because I know you." Sasuke said.

"Do you now ? There is no value in killing the likes of you… My foolish brother… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."

He knew he was lying but it still hurt…his eyes sting...

Then everything seemed to become clearer.

He vaguely registered his brother's eyes went red.

_Is this the Sharingan ? Once again a cursed power…_

Then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>The first thing he did when he woke up was to go to a mirror and try activating his Sharingan eyes.<p>

A swirl of red with one tomoe and the Geass sigil stared back at him...Everything seemed clearer too…

_Huh…so it was a mix of Geass and Sharingan…?_

Two cursed power merged into one.

So he finally manage to activate his Sharingan.

If father was still here, he would be proud.

It's so ironic that to gain it his clan had to die first.

Maybe the key was to witness traumatic experience…

* * *

><p>He was known as the last Uchiha now.<p>

According to the Hokage, Itachi-niisan was now labeled as a criminal. He didn't believe one word of it.

It was not supposed to end like this.

It seemed like everything is falling apart.

Still something's not right with this.

There must be something else playing with this. And it must have ties with the Uchiha coup d'état somehow.

He needed to know.

His eyes turned red.

"Tell me everything about the Uchiha Massacre. "

The Hokage's eyes turned blank and he answered.

* * *

><p>He was right.<p>

Nii-san was a hero.

The Hokage didn't even realize that he had just told the truth to him.

It was all thanks to the Geass.

He pretended he was angry at his nii-san. Pretended he was an avenger just to keep up appearance.

The Hokage didn't even notice.

He didn't exactly hate Konoha and the Hokage though. It's not exactly their fault.

But he hate Danzo and the Council.

He promised himself they will pay.

* * *

><p>Before he knew it he had made himself as the enemy of Konoha.<p>

Targeting the council and Danzo to be more precise. But Konoha had thought of him as an unknown enemy—well not really as he had actually done nothing against it in a whole, just wary of him.

As Zero though. And none of them knew any wiser. Even if Zero was only him in an outfit, though unlike his old Zero get up, it was more practical. It was only a simple mesh ninja undershirt with a mask like Kakashi-san's—a jounin he saw one day standing in front of the Memorial Stone—that hid his face and even a black shawl plus a cloak with a hoodie that covered his hair and the rest of his easily recognizable and memorable features. It also had a seal that '_blurred_' his chakra when others were trying to sense it, so there's no chance that people would get to the conclusion that Uchiha Sasuke had any ties with Zero. It was pretty expensive, but well worth it.

He was just Uchiha Sasuke the academy student in the morning.

Then Zero in the night.

He had discovered that Danzo was taking in orphaned children and made them all Root. Killing all their emotions.

He used that piece of information to tip off the Hokage.

The Hokage was livid.

Danzo was executed for treason.

* * *

><p>Zero slowly gained reputation in the ninja world. Mostly he was known as a spy—or gatherer of information. Whichever sounds better.<p>

Sometimes by using geass. Sometimes by using violence. Sometimes just by tricking people.

His name—Zero—had even gotten into the Bingo book known as an A rank. ( And a possible S-rank as nothing was known about him, it seemed like they put the rank based on how many ninjas he had killed and their proficiency…Apparently he had just recently killed an A-ranked missing nin unknowingly…though he sometimes wondered what S-rank ninja was actually like. )

During one of his information gathering, he got a tip-off that nii-san was in an organization called Akatsuki.

He joined them as Zero.

To join, he had to fight Orochimaru the sannin.

He won…just barely though.

It was hard to fight and still made sure he didn't blow the cover as his brother was also watching. It was hard to resist the temptation to just geassed him to surrender.

But he didn't do it. He needed to keep geass as a last resort. Or all the members watching would know his trump card.

He had only won because he outsmarted him. If only barely.

It was enough though. He was now officially a member of Akatsuki.

Now he could move to the next step of his plan.

* * *

><p>He was partnered with Zetsu in Akatsuki. And the first thing he did was geassing him.<p>

"You will listen and do what I say when I say it with " I, Lelouch vi Britannia commands you". You will turn a blind eye if I suddenly disappear constantly and you will tell me everything about this group leader and its goals."

* * *

><p>It turned out that Pain was not the leader, but it was Madara Uchiha, using Tobi as his representative. And that Tobi was Obito Uchiha. A former Konoha chunin.<p>

While Pain thought the organization was to bring peace. Madara just wanted to complete his Eternal Tsukuyomi. Eternal Genjutsu. A world without lies.

_Just like Charles and Marianne. _

He vowed to himself that Madara would never succeeded in his plans.

Just as how he had stop his father's plan.

* * *

><p>It's hard to make sure he kept up the appearance of Sasuke in Konoha while being Zero in Akatsuki.<p>

But he managed it.

Sasuke in Konoha was nothing more than a kage bunshin. Which he always renewed whenever he felt his clone had popped out of existence. With it he could even get an update of events happening in Konoha.

Which was actually why he frequented Konoha every week or so.

Of course Zetsu didn't even realize it. He had already geassed him to turn a blind eye at his constant disappearance after all.

Everything was working as he had planned.

_Step 2 complete._

* * *

><p>It was rare for the member of Akatsuki to interact with each other. Each one of them had their own agendas.<p>

At the very least they would only interact with their partner. Not to mention Zetsu was not really a communicative partner—besides being insane actually. So the probability of him talking to the others was slim to none.

It was just his luck that he had to talk with someone—Uchiha Itachi to boot.

"Zero."

"Itachi-san. " he greeted.

"I want to know about your business in Konoha." S_traight to the point._

He tried very hard to keep his face straight. He didn't even know since when had Itachi knew he always went to Konoha every week. It was hard for him to be talking to Itachi _as Zero. _He was cold to him—unlike the brother he had long known.

But he hadn't been Zero in his first life for a very long time without becoming a prominent liar.

"And what are you doing snooping around in my business?"

" You didn't have any mission to Konoha but you come almost every week. "

"Are you saying you're worried for Konoha ? I thought you had severed all ties with Konoha. You had killed your clan after all…sans for your brother…."

To his credit, Itachi didn't even do anything besides a slight change of his expression.

"Leader-sama didn't tell you to go to Konoha."

"And I'm not allowed for weekly check-up ?"

Itachi kept his penetrating gaze to him.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to your brother." He said eventually.

_Because he's here. _"I'm not even interested in him. I had other business."

Surprisingly Itachi didn't exactly seem like he had relaxed at all. He didn't even move from his spot in front of him. His gaze was practically screaming '_What else do you know ?'_

"I'm known as a spy. Of course I know."

With that, Itachi held his gaze for a while before he moved away.

That was close. If Itachi-niisan had pushed him harder than that he would be pressed to use his geass to make him forget his suspicions.

He needed to be more careful.

_Because he didn't really want to use his geass on his brother…_

* * *

><p>When he heard that Orochimaru tried to attack Itachi he had all but leaving his mission and went straight to the base to check on him.<p>

He had breathed out in relief when Itachi's figure had greeted him near the entrance—though he tried to make it as not obvious as possible.

It seemed like no one realized this though. And that's good for him.

Itachi just stood there only glancing a bit when he entered the base and then back to doing whatever he was doing before.

But it was enough for him to at least know that nii-san was unharmed.

* * *

><p>When Zetsu told him that the Moon Eye plan needed all 9 bijuus which was why the Akatsuki was actually gathering bijuu and that Pain—Nagato—thought that gathering all 9 bijuus would make a power large enough to be feared and the world would unite under fear…in another saying he thought that he could obtain peace by fear…or peace under fear actually ( obviously under the effect of his geass ), the next part of his plan was ready.<p>

Now, all that's left was to wait for the right time.

And while doing that he might as well see how things turned out.

Maybe he could even try going to Konoha as Uchiha Sasuke.

He meant going as the real thing and experience the life of a genin ninja—not as kagebunshin.

He had just gotten the memory from his clone that he was going to graduate this week.

Besides he and Zetsu had gotten a long mission—around 3 years or something—to gather information on the bijuu container…the jinchuuriki. And they had divide the work so that Zetsu gather information on the jinchuuriki of the first tail till the fifth tail while he got the part to gather information on the jinchuuriki of the sixth tail till the ninth tail.

Coincidentally, he remembered that one of his classmates—_Uzumaki Naruto was it ?—_was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

It was like hitting two birds with one stone.

Who knows ? Maybe things would change drastically that he needed to adapt his plans ?

* * *

><p>Graduating from the Academy was easy.<p>

He couldn't really believe Konoha's graduation exam only consists of taijutsu match, writing exam and ninjutsu—which was only asked to create a bunshin. Not kagebunshin.

He wondered if Konoha actually realizes that they were sending kids—academy graduates that could probably only made a bunshin into a life of ninja—where the weak would die before they could even shout for help.

Then he was assigned to a team with one jounin-sensei.

He was Team 7. Surprisingly with Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi as the sensei.

What a coincidence.

* * *

><p>The bell test was easy too. Though he chose to flunk out the test by doing it as the little arrogant and not friendly avenger.<p>

After all it would seem weird if he suddenly showed abilities exceeding that of a genin.

It turned out that the objective of the test was teamwork. And that he had shown teamwork with Naruto by sharing his lunch. Honestly he had shared because he could have gone days without meals and Naruto obviously couldn't.

Something he actually still couldn't wrap his head around. He meant what was the relation of him sharing his lunch with teamwork ?

None of it matter though.

The only thing that matter was that they had all passed.

* * *

><p>After a lot of boring D-rank missions, they had gotten their first C-rank one.<p>

It was to guard Tazuna to his home village.

It seemed like a pretty simple mission.

He felt nothing could go wrong with it.

* * *

><p>It looked like he had just jinxed himself.<p>

Of course the mission had to go awfully wrong.

How the hell could an A-rank missing nin Momochi Zabuza be here anyways ?

As Zero he could beat him with little problem. As Sasuke though ?

He would be dead before he could scream if Zabuza had actually deemed him as a threat.

He supposed he was lucky that Zabuza hadn't registered him as a threat but as a minor annoyance instead. That way he didn't need to show his real abilities as a ninja and could kept up with his standard strength when he was going as Sasuke—which he had made sure to make it rising overtime.

Then Naruto surprised him when he came up with a plan.

It had a lot of flaws but he thought it could work in this situation.

When it did _and none of his teammates got hurt_, he had never realized he had let out a breath of relief.

He wondered since when had he started to care for his teammates…

* * *

><p>The Chunin Exam came.<p>

It was divided into three parts,writing test, survival and match.

He passed the writing exam well enough.

So when they got to the survival part he thought he could do it easily too.

No one expected Orochimaru the Sannin to be there though.

He tried to fight without revealing all his jutsus, but it was hard.

He was losing.

Not to mention Naruto was knocked out and Sakura couldn't actually do anything.

So he told Sakura to ran carrying Naruto.

She complied.

Then he began to fight with his capabilities as Zero, a little. It didn't exactly make a difference. But at the very least he's not at the danger of dying any time soon.

Orochimaru was beginning to get desperate. He _tried _to bite his neck.

He didn't allow it. He dodged.

And then Orochimaru was gone. After saying a creepy phrase like he would be watching him.

Probably because he had sense the ANBU that had been nearing the fighting.

The rest of the survival exam had nothing special.

It seemed that the exam was still going even with Orochimaru interfering.

He didn't know whether it was because the Hokage didn't know or because they decided to ignore the obvious threat.

Regardless of that though, his team had pass the part well enough.

* * *

><p>Due to the many participants of the exam that passed, there was a preliminary match then the real match before the final.<p>

He made to the final easily.

The final would be held in one month to give time for training.

He decided he would investigate how Orochimaru was in the exam instead. As Zero obviously.

He declined Kakashi's offer for training, choosing to train by himself instead.

Then he discovered that Orochimaru—Sound was planning to attack Konoha with the aid of Suna.

He chose to just sent a note to the Hokage about that, it was up to him on how to stop the invasion after all. Zero obviously had no ties with Konoha whatsoever.

At the very least he had warned them.

In response, the Hokage tightened the security. It wasn't obvious to others so Suna and Sound wouldn't get suspicious, but for him, it was obvious.

The exam still went on though.

* * *

><p>After seeing his teammates losing in the final round, he decided he would flunk the fight too.<p>

It was no use after all to become a chuunin without his teammates in it.

Then the invasion came.

All ninjas were in immediate alert and fight.

None of were caught in surprise, except for genins obviously.

Konoha was prepared for the invasion.

Sound and Suna lose badly. Even with the Shukaku on rampage because Naruto had took care of it.

He didn't even need to interfere.

* * *

><p>The Third Hokage died in the invasion after killing his old student—Orochimaru and his assistant—Yakushi Kabuto.<p>

Well, it didn't really matter because he was already old after all.

Then Tsunade one of the legendary Sannin became a candidate for Hokage after Jiraiya refused the position and promised he would bring Tsunade to Konoha to become Hokage.

Jiraiya brought Naruto with him in search for Tsunade.

He didn't really think much of it before he heard that Itachi was in Konoha—and was chasing after Naruto.

He quickly searched for Naruto and then met Itachi—as Sasuke.

He didn't know why actually did he went chasing after Itachi.

Because when he did, all he actually did was pretending to hate him.

It hurt actually, to say something against his heart.

But it was just an act…_just an act_ so his brother would think that his plan had worked…

Itachi—to his credit, had beaten him so soundly without showing any feeling whatsoever.

Nothing that indicate he still loved his little brother.

He felt it was kinda ironic that he and Itachi were so good at lying…., so good at it that _Itachi lied for him, and he lied for Itachi._

* * *

><p>Not long after that he ran from Konoha—as a missing nin.<p>

His official reason was that he wanted to be stronger and he couldn't do that in Konoha.

His real reason was because he had overextended his stay in Konoha and he still had the sixth, seventh and eighth tail to deal with.

It was surprisingly hard to move from Konoha.

He supposed he had gotten lenient from the peaceful time in it.

He just hoped he hadn't got any real ties with Konoha—especially Naruto who for some reason had thought of him as his best friend.

He hoped he didn't think of him as his best friend.

Not at all.

* * *

><p>When they captured Shukaku with Gaara of the Sand as the jinchuuriki, his old team and team 10 had helped Suna in getting Gaara back.<p>

That had resulted in Sasori's death.

Then Tobi came.

He was introduced to all of Akatsuki members as Deidara partner.

He was like a kid. It disgusted him.

Because he knew it was just an act.

The time had come though, and he needed to act now.

* * *

><p>The first chance he and Tobi was alone he had geassed him.<p>

" You will tell everything to me and do as I command when I said something starting with 'I command you…' "

He couldn't see his expression.

But judging from his relaxed stance. He supposed it had worked.

_Step 3 complete._

* * *

><p>He had discovered that Itachi was sick.<p>

And he didn't know what kind of sickness was it because he had never been a medic.

He couldn't believe all this time he was in Akatsuki he had only known this now.

This was unexpected…, he needed to modify his plan a bit…fasten all of it…

He just hoped Sakura or Tsunade could do something about this.

* * *

><p>The Akatsuki broke after Tobi—under his command—had told all of the Akatsuki members about the Moon Eye Plan. He had told it in great detail including the fact that they would be living in a world of genjutsu if it worked. In another word, a world weaved by lies.<p>

All of them were enraged.

Pain the leader had attacked Tobi. Then the others did.

Tobi, Zetsu and him hold the attacks.

It reached a stalemate with Tobi warping all three of them out of the situation.

Then, Pain the leader had disbanded the rest of Akatsuki members.

This way none of the Akatsuki members would get caught in his plan.

_Step 4 complete._

* * *

><p>He had spread the word that Itachi was a hero within Konoha.<p>

The team that was sent out to retrieve Itachi in the hope to get Sasuke had then successfully brought him back—after explaining that they had actually knew what he had done.

Then, when he was in a health check-up, he heard that Sakura had found out that he was sick and was developing the cure with Tsunade—her sensei.

That was good. His brother was in good hands now.

_One less thing to worry about._

* * *

><p>He was unofficially the leader of Akatsuki now with Zetsu and TobiObito under his control and the rest of the original members being scattered as S-class missing-nins—except for Itachi.

The Akatsuki had captured all the jinchuuriki except for Naruto and Killer Bee.

The key word was captured.

They had been put under a stasis state that made sure they wouldn't wake up any time soon.

Granted he used to be the Demon Emperor, but he wasn't really that heartless to kill any person if he could help it.

The 5 shinobi villages thought they were dead though. And arranged a Kage summit about it.

He had come and told them about the Moon Eye Plan…, and about the Fourth Shinobi World War—via Tobi's warping.

He had even sent a kagebunshin Sasuke.

Obviously this made the 5 kages angry.

But before they could try anything, they had both escaped using Tobi's warping again.

* * *

><p>The 5 kages had decided to form the Allied Shinobi Forces in response.<p>

Uniting all shinobis from 5 shinobi villages into one.

This was good.

This was exactly going with his plan.

Now all that's left was to wait for the end to come.

* * *

><p>The army he had was consisted of the jinchuurikis and mass-produced Zetsu clones.<p>

He had released the jinchuurikis from their stasis and geassed them to fight against all 4 divisions and wreck as many havoc as they could without killing themselves for two days straight.

Tobi handled the night-time war with Zetsu under his order.

He himself handled the heavy fighter's front. The one with his brother and unsurprisingly, Naruto.

Maybe it was all luck or maybe it was thanks to his tactical skills that the army he had had managed to hold out for two days straight.

Both sides was not without damage.

A lot had died. And his army of Zetsu clones was nearing its limit too.

It was time for the final confrontation.

* * *

><p>"You !" Naruto shouted. " Sasuke was with you wasn't he ? "<p>

"Yes, he was." He said simply.

"Was…?" Itachi asked.

"He's dead." _Yes, Uchiha Sasuke had died a long time ago._ " I took his Sharingan. "

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"How dare you ! " Naruto shouted as he striked him.

He dodged.

His eyes turned red.

"Do you also know that the jinchuurikis were all under my control ?"

"What ? " Naruto faltered a little.

"Geass. The manifestation of human wish. The Geass of Absolute Command." He turned to an unnamed shinobi in front of Naruto," Kill yourself ! " he ordered.

The shinobi died with his own kunai.

"All I need is a few command words and they would do as I say. Absolute Command."

Naruto looked horrified at the scene. He noticed Itachi too was quiet with his eyes promising cold murder.

"You…. Release them at once ! "

"Well, for that you need to kill me first." He shrugged.

_Right hate me now..._

_Only half an hour till he lost the command over the jinchuurikis._

And the battle began.

* * *

><p>He had let Naruto drive a rasengan into him.<p>

"You said you want peace right, Naruto ?" he said while clutching his stomach which was bleeding heavily.

_Still have some time._

"And ?"

"Make sure the world's at peace after this."

Then Itachi crushed him with his Susano'o.

He didn't dodge it.

_Time's up._

* * *

><p>Then he welcomed the darkness once more.<p>

With his death, the fourth shinobi world war was over.

He had ordered Tobi and Zetsu to retreat and killed themselves.

Naruto had informed the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces to not kill the jinchuurikis as they were under his command.

Instead the jinchuurikis got a better life than before—because now shinobi villages understood them and didn't mistreat them anymore.

And still he was known as the great villain.

This time not even one person knew the truth about him.

The truth about Zero.

No one knew the motive of Zero for doing all this.

_Because before creation, there must be destruction. _

_All for the sake of world peace_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : Is it good ? Please leave a review ! Do you want me to make an ending from Naruto's viewpoint ?<strong>


End file.
